User blog:DanganPersona/Dangan's Occasional DBs - Yosuke VS Jaune
Notice: This series of battles is just a "when I feel like it"-type thing. While I will continue it, expect massive time gaps between battles. Thumbnails Yosuke VS Jaune.png|DanganPersona Description Persona VS RWBY! They may be side characters in their own adventures, but that's not to say they can't hold their own! The question remains: Who's better at it? That's what we're here to know! Interlude (cue Invader - Bryan Kei Mantia & Peter Joseph Scaturro) Wiz: The best friend, the sidekick, the partner-in-crime. While some heroes may not need one, there are those that need a little help. Boomstick: And that's where guys like these two come in! Yosuke Hanamura, second-in-command of the Investigation Team. Wiz: And Jaune Arc, leader of the now-inactive Team JNPR. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Yosuke (cue Your Affection - Persona 4) Wiz: In rural Japan lies the small town of Inaba. A town where, honestly not much happens. Pretty peaceful in that regard, actually. Boomstick: Yeah, sure. That is, until the random string of FUCKING MURDERS! Suddenly, this quiet town got a lot more interesting! Wiz: Enter Yu Narukami, a transfer student to Yasogami High School who went on to assemble a team to investigate these murders, and the first one to join his motley crew was Yosuke Hanamura. 'Background' *Age: 17 *Member of Yasoinaba Investigation Team *Works at Junes Department Store *Bad experiences with trash cans *A.K.A. Captain Ressentiment *Has a nurse fetish Wiz: Yosuke is the son of the manager of Junes Department Store, and ended up moving to Inaba from the city- Boomstick: Wait, what does that have to do with him solving murders? Wiz: Trust me, it's more important than you may think. Boomstick: Okay then. Anyway, after meeting Narukami, the two ended up learning of this local story of the Midnight Channel, where you turn on your TV at midnight when it rains and apparently, you end up seeing your soulmate. I actually tried that one, and it didn't turn out how I hoped. Wiz: Wait, you did? What happened? Boomstick: Re-runs, that's what. Wiz: Oh. (cue Border of Insanity - Persona 4) Wiz: Well, it turns out that the Midnight Channel is actually a gateway to an alternate world that can be accessed by going INTO a TV, such as the ones at Junes. Boomstick: Huh, so it was important after all. As it so happens, it was there that Narukami gained the ability to use a power known as a "Persona", and after facing his inner demons, so did Yosuke. (cue Reach Out to the Truth - Persona 4) 'Persona' *Persona: Jiraiya **Magician Arcana **Resists Wind, Weak to Electricity **Skills ***Garudyne ***Sukukaja ***Tentarafoo ***Brave Blade Wiz: Yosuke's Persona is Jiraiya, a... ninja frog? God, these things are weird, though, they are powerful. Jiraiya has many skills available to it, but for the sake of argument, we will only talk about a few. Sukukaja, for example, raises the chances of landing a hit as well as evading enemy attacks, while Tentarafoo has a chance of confusing a target. Boomstick: Then there's the cool stuff, like Garudyne, which creates frickin' tornadoes! And at least it's not as confusing to say, Wiz. 'Skills' *Uses kunai and knives **Dash Spring **Flying Kunai **Moonsault **Crescent Slash **Mirage Slash **Flying Flash Cut **Shippu-Nagareboshi Boomstick: On top of that, Yosuke loves to get up close and personal with knives, using skills like the Dash Spring, Flying Kunai, Moonsault, and Crescent Slash, and he can even call Jiraiya to double-team with him for moves like the Mirage Slash, Flying Flash Cut, and... oh, I spoke too soon... Uh... Ship-poo-nah... uuuh... Wiz: Shippu-Nagareboshi. Boomstick: Fucking names! Wiz: But Yosuke's deadliest skill is easily the Brave Blade, where the unfortunate victim is caught in a tornado and ravaged with multiple strikes from all different angles by Jiraiya. (cue The Hero from Junes - Persona 4 Arena) 'Feats' *Became Yu Narukami's second-in-command *Helped solve the murders in Inaba and defeat Tohru Adachi *Saved Yu from Shadow Mitsuo *Helped fight Izanami Boomstick: Yosuke's pretty good with deduction and reasoning, which put him in as Narukami's second-in-command, and the trust between the two is so strong that he was the only one to break Yu out of a fake world made by a... baby... demon... Ooookay? Wiz: In fact, Yosuke's a big help to the Investigation Team in general, being a part in solving the murders, bringing the culprit to justice, and even fighting the goddess Izanami herself. One of these things is certainly not like the others. Boomstick: But hey, he's only human, and humans aren't perfect. Yosuke's a pushover, clumsy, often doesn't think before opening his mouth, and has been described even by himself as being too nice. Wiz: Regardless, out of any crime-solvers out there, few are as reliable as Mr. "Captain Ressentiment" himself. Yosuke: Distance doesn't matter to us! Even if we're separated we're still friends! Jaune (cue Destiny - RWBY Volume 3) Wiz: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The members of Team RWBY are known for their bravery and heroism, but they're far from the only team out there. Case in point, their friends in Team JNPR. Boomstick: Now, I bet you're wondering just what kind of leader is chosen to lead a walking magnet, a ninja, and Thor's sugar-high daughter. His name... is Jaune Arc. 'Background' *Height: 6'1" *Age: 17 *Has seven sisters *Lied his way into Beacon *A.K.A. Vomit Boy *Inspired by Joan of Arc Wiz: Born into a lineage of heroes, Jaune Arc always dreamt of living up to such a legacy, and when he was accepted into the prestigious Beacon Academy, he was one step closer to achieving that goal. Boomstick: I mean, sure, he did kinda forge the registration papers and didn't even go to combat school beforehand, but hey, details, right? Wiz: Regardless, he became the leader of Team JNPR, and actually isn't too bad at his job. Things began looking up for Jaune in enough time. He stood up to his token schoolyard bully, made a whole slew of new friends, and of course, became stronger as time went on. Boomstick: Still doesn't help that he's the weakest member of his own team. Even then, Jaune's got some interesting tricks up his sleeve. 'Aura and Semblance' *Aura **Enhanced strength **Enhanced durability **Blocks deadly attacks **Temporarily heals wounds **Degrades over time *Semblance **Left him unscathed after being punched by Cardin Winchester **Specifics are undefined *Jaune is reluctant to develop Aura (cue New Challengers... - RWBY Volume 3) Boomstick: Like any self-respecting Huntsman or Huntress, Jaune can use Aura. Wiz: Aura acts as a kind of natural forcefield, protecting Jaune from harm and even healing minor wounds. The only downside, however, is that it weakens and degrades with continued usage, and if it's completely depleted, Jaune will become susceptible to physical damage. Boomstick: On top of that, Jaune can manifest his Aura in the form of a Semblance... wait... what even IS his Semblance? Wiz: That's... a good question. As of now, we don't really know. All we do know is that it allowed him to walk away unscathed after being punched by Cardin Winchester... and that's it. Because of this uncertainty, Jaune actually has a reluctance to developing his Aura and its capabilities further. 'Crocea Mors' *Passed down from Jaune's great-great-grandfather *Used in the Great War *Simple arming sword *Sheath turns into a heater shield Boomstick: That sucks, but hey, at least he's got his own personal hand-me-down weapon, the Crocea Mors, which means "Yellow Death". It may not have a gun strapped to it, but at least the name's kinda cool. Wiz: Crocea Mors is exactly what it looks like, a simple sword, and really the only interesting thing about it is that its sheath can unfold into a shield. Despite this jarring difference from other weapons in the RWBY universe, it certainly gets the job done. 'Feats' *Leader of the now-defunct Team JNPR *Led his team to victory against Team BRNZ *Beat Grimm on several occasions, though with help *Part of the unofficial Team RNJR Wiz: Jaune has been of a big help in slaying all kinds of monsters called Grimm and even defending Beacon as it was under attack. Couldn't keep it from falling, though.' '''And after the death of his teamamte Pyrrha Nikos... uh, spoilers... the rest of Team JNPR joined Ruby in becoming the unofficial Team RNJR... of which he's no longer the leader. '''Boomstick: Well, just goes to show that not everything goes right. And believe me, not everything goes right for this guy. Because he never recieved any formal training before Beacon, Jaune compensates by putting a lot of focus on his image, which led him to forge the transcripts in the first place.' Wiz: On top of that, he may be a bit of a coward outside of battle, but on the field, he becomes much more brash, rushing in headfirst and focusing on offense over defense. Boomstick: But hey, at least he tries, and that's the least you could really ask of a guy. Jaune: I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I? DEATH BATTLE! (cue Invader - Bryan Kei Mantia & Peter Joseph Scaturro) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! The Fight A forest somewhere in Remnant As barren branches reached towards the clouded, grey sky, the crunching of newly fallen snow could be heard. Lost and alone, a young man was in search of his friends, from whom he was separated. With headphones around his neck and knives in his hands in case of a fight, it was the "Hero from Junes", as he had heard from somewhere. It was Yosuke Hanamura. Yosuke: Damnit, I've been looking for hours, and no sign of them. Teddie? Yukiko? Naoto? Anyone? He-'' His calling was cut short when he bumped into a young man who looked about his age, now laying facedown in the snow. ''Yosuke: Oh, crap! Sorry, man! Here, let me help you up! Picking the blonde up out of the snow, he noticed he was carrying a sword with him. This young man was none other than Jaune Arc. Jaune: Th-thanks... Jaune, too, noticed the other's weapons. Jaune: Hey, what's with the knives? Yosuke: These? They're just in case I need to fight something. Like monsters, for instance. Yeah, Jaune thought. Yeah... Jaune: Or maybe, uh... p-people? Yosuke: Only if I had to. Jaune let a thought rattle in his brain. He didn't even know this guy, and he just got helped out of the snow. If things weren't how they are now, he'd just brush it off as a kind gesture, but he couldn't be too sure. Jaune: How do I know you're not just trying to win my trust? Yosuke: Wh-what? What are you talking about? Jaune: Don't play dumb! You probably just want to get close to me because I look like a loser and then kill me in my sleep or something! Jaune drew his sword, the Crocea Mors, from its sheath and got into a fighting stance. Jaune: Well, it's not happening, jack! Yosuke followed suit and took a stance as well. (cue Blood Pain II - Blazblue Phase III: Chronophantasma) Yosuke: I don't know what you're on about, but if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! FIGHT! Yosuke immediately rushed in for a Dash Spring, only to be met with Jaune whipping out his shield and blocking the attack. The Huntsman-in-training followed up with a few slashes to Yosuke's torso. Yosuke: Yowch! That's some strength you're packing! Jaune: Oh! Well, uh... *ahem* Thank you. Yosuke: But I'm not done yet! Yosuke jumped up in the air and threw several kunai down at Jaune, who was a bit late in putting up his shield this time, as the blades grazed his flesh. Despite recoiling in pain, the wounds were just minor enough that Jaune's Aura managed to make quick work in healing them. Unluckily enough, Jaune couldn't get his footing back before being met with another Dash Spring. Jaune staggered back, but soon ran back towards Yosuke, the two now locked in a clash of blades, both managing a few decent hits on each other. They both ended up a good distance from each other, when Yosuke had a thought. Yosuke: Sheesh, this guy's tough. Looks like it's time to step it up a notch! Just then, a strange blue card floated down in front of Yosuke's face. Taking notice of this, Jaune became puzzled. Jaune: Woah, hold on... What's THAT? Yosuke answered by breaking the card and summoning something that filled Jaune's face with a combination of amazement and dread. His Persona, Jiraiya. Jaune: Ooooooh crap. (cue I'll Face Myself - Persona 4 Reincarnation) Yosuke: Alright, Jiraiya! Let's do this! Sukukaja! Yosuke was suddenly surrounded by a green aura before heading once again for poor Jaune, who took an assault that sent him headed for a nearby tree. Falling to one knee, it wasn't until hearing a familiar voice that he realized something fell out of his pocket. ???: Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Jaune's ears perked up. ...Pyrrha? He stood not long after, his passed friend's voice spurring him to keep going. Pyrrha: Follow these instructions. Shield up. Jaune put up his shield in a defensive stance. Pyrrha: Don't forget to keep your front foot forward. Both combatants got ready to strike. Pyrrha: Ready? Yosuke sprung into action, and just when he was about to attack... Pyrrha: Go. Jaune cut the air, Yosuke being taken aback. He could tell by the look in Jaune's eyes that he meant business. Pyrrha: Again! Jaune slashes the air again, this time letting out a cry as Yosuke jumped back. Pyrrha: And again. Jaune gave it his all and used a spinning slash, actually hitting this time. Both combatants were left panting. Pyrrha: Okay. Now *giggle* assuming you aren't cheating, we can take a break. But Jaune knew he couldn't take a break. He knew he had to win or die trying. He rushed at Yosuke again, who countered with something new. Yosuke: Garudyne! Jaune was suddenly caught in a tornado, blown about until hitting yet another tree. Pyrrha: I know this can be frustrating... and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you. Jaune slowly regained the ability to stand, his foe surprised he's still going. Yosuke: Better wrap this up! Shippu-Nagareboshi! As Yosuke let out this cry, Jaune took an assault of slashes... ...enough that a sheen of light coursed across his body. He was bleeding, but still determined. Pyrrha: And I know this is just the beginning. He tried to get up, but he was so hurt that he just fell again. His hope began to fade with each attempt. Pyrrha: Jaune, I-I... Jaune finally found the strength to stand once more, he and Yosuke looking each other square in the eye. This was about to end. Yosuke: Let's finish this, Jiraiya! Tentarafoo! Suddenly, Jaune was in a daze, he couldn't make hide or hair of what happened now. He couldn't even make out Pyrrha or Yosuke's voices. Pyrrha: I want you to know that I'm just happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune. Yosuke: Now... Brave Blade! Jiraiya appeared right on top of Jaune, knocking him into the air with another tornado. It then followed up with a barrage of slashes, cutting into the poor boy. As confused as Jaune was, he could feel all of it. After one final strike, Jiraya returned to its wielder, who put away his knives. Behind him, Jaune's body separated into bloody chunks, which fell onto the ground, staining the snow red. Yosuke turned around, breathing sharply through his teeth. Yosuke: Now, where are the others? Yo, Kanji? Chie? Yu? Where are you guys? KO! Results (cue Sky's the Limit - Persona 4: The Animation) Boomstick: Well, hey, on the bright side, at least Arkos is reunited! Wiz: To Jaune's credit, he did hold a defense advantage over Yosuke, but over time, even that much just couldn't last. While his Aura was a major boon, it was only a matter of time before it was worn out, such as when Cardin did so. There's no doubt that Yosuke would be able to manage the same. Boomstick: On top of that, Jaune's reluctance to develop his Aura would likely mean he wouldn't be using his Semblance any time soon. I mean, even he doesn't know what the hell it is! Wiz: One thing we forgot to mention before is that the wielder of a Persona takes on its pain, but since anything similar doesn't exist in Remnant, Jaune likely wouldn't think to use such a strategy. Boomstick: Speaking of strategy, keep in mind that Jaune's brash attitude in battle isn't exactly kind to the ability to form them. Not saying the guy's dumb, but against someone like Yosuke with his level of deduction and reasoning, it wasn't exactly a fair match. Wiz: And keep in mind that all of Jaune's victories and major feats were only accomplished with help from his friends, who frankly, have more impressive feats and abilities. And while Yosuke is in a similar situation, even his feats are more impressive, such as helping fight a literal goddess. Boomstick: And since Death Battle doesn't allow outside help from friends, Yosuke was able to overtake Jaune, especially since the latter actually lost his only solo fight. Looks like Jaune just couldn't make the cut. ...G-Get it? Cause he-he was cut into pieces? Wiz: The winner is Yosuke Hanamura. Category:Blog posts Category:DanganPersona